The present invention is related to an illuminating hand-shaking exerciser with a triple rotating axle, particularly, a hand-shaking exerciser that has internal rotary collars capable of three-dimensional rotation and illumination.
Among various kinds of leisure activities, indoor bodybuilding exercise has become widely accepted. No matter in a bodybuilding exercise room or at home, almost all kinds of exercise equipment can be used in leisure time for the purpose of bodybuilding. However the bodybuilding equipment has both complicated structure and expensive cost. Further, the equipment has a rather large size that would result in disadvantages such as waste of space during placement or storage.
In view of this and based on the need of a bodybuilding equipment that can be used in leisure time, the inventor for the present invention has achieved an illuminating hand-shaking exerciser with internal rotary collars after very careful thought and accumulation of many years of experience in research and development.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an illuminating hand-shaking exerciser with a triple rotating axle in a design that adopts internal rotary collars to make three-dimensional rotation and illumination, which further provides benefit of exercise with entertainment.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an illuminating hand-shaking exerciser with a triple rotating axle that is small, capable of easy handling and simple operation, so in leisure time the users can casually and conveniently make hand exercise with it.
According to the above-mentioned objectives, technical means and structural characteristics, a detailed description is specifically given below with references of attached figures.